Even Bats Need Guardians
by Toonwalla
Summary: A series of Drabbles and oneshots about the Bat-Families encounters with both the Guardians and Pitch. (includes oc's from both my Young Justice: Swift Chronicles series and ROTG: Catch a Shooting Star) hope you enjoy :)
1. Pitch Black

**Chapter 1: Pitch Black**

She'd been only five years old when it happened and years later she still didn't know whether it was a dream or not.

Bruce had been lying in bed about to go to sleep after a long night patrol as the Batman when there was a loud shriek from down the corridor.

Just as he'd sat up groggily in his bed, Christine came rushing into his room in her little night dress crying out in tears.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Bruce obviously didn't have a clue what was going on and looked around expecting to see Stuart standing next to the bed. But to his surprise, the bundle of brown hair and sobbing tears dove straight for the covers on his king bed, crashing headlong into his stomach. He winced as she buried her head in his stomach which was still sorely bruised from his violent night activities wailing in fright as the thunder crashed outside in the pouring rain.

"Hey…hey… it's just a storm…you've seen many before" he grunted softly

"I-It's not the storm" she sniffed, curling into him. "There's someone in my room"

"Who?" Bruce held back the tired groan.

"The-the bogeyman!" she squeaked.

Bruce groaned and flumped back into the bed. Great. Just what he needed after a night battling criminals, a visit from the bogeyman. He gritted his teeth as she buried her head in to him.

"GAH! He's here! He's here!"

"Where?"

"Right there!" she pointed into a corner of the room "Black can't you see?"

Bruce sighed and sat up pulling his arms around her and rocking her back and forth in a soothing rhythm.

"No Christine I can't see any…one…"

Bruce paused as his eyes flickered over the shadowy corner once again.

Was it just him or had he seen something shift amongst the darkness? His grip tightened around Christine as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

CRASH!

A bolt of lightning flashed outside the window. Bruce couldn't help the shudder nor prevent the goosebumps that crawled over his skin as he finally caught sight of what he was looking for.

A man, tall and lithe stood garbed all in black to match his short slicked back hair. His skin was grey and dull and his eyes were a strange golden colour, flecked with glints of silver and sharp like a cats.

There was a tiny whimper below and Bruce looked down to the child in his arms as she trembled like a leaf.

"I'd say sweet dreams…but we both know there aren't any in this city…goodbye… Batman" the figure smirked stepping back into the shadows.

"WAIT!" Bruce called but too late.

The bogeyman had gone.

* * *

><p>Hey guys its me again. So the deal with this fic is that I have this friend who loves both ROTG and YJ and she convinced me it would be fun to write drabblesone shots about my OC Christine and members of the Batfamily and their encounters with the guardians (including ocs)

I will admit I was a bit sceptical at first as I have never done a crossover fic before but what the heck. I hope you enjoyed the first one.

keep r&ring me with suggestions for the next chapter. I'm open for any suggestions as long as it stays at or below the T-rating.


	2. E Aster Bunnymund

**Chapter 2: Bunny**

E. Aster Bunnymund had seen many cities around the world that were foul and frightening. But for over four hundred years not one of them held a candle to the terrors that plagued that haven of darkness, Gotham City.

But even then he did have a job and Easter was on tomorrow even in this dark neck of the woods.

The sounds of cackling echoing creepily from the streets below and Bunny peered over the edge of the roof of the building he was currently sitting on and hiding easter eggs.

He rolled his eyes and shuddered with disgust as he caught sight of the green hair, purple suit and pasty white skin driving what was clearly a very much used stolen vehicle like a maniac whilst trying to shoot with a gun out the window.

Trust the Joker to appear on his shift. Bunny was prepared to bet that that man was the sole reason so many children of Gotham city feared clowns.

The Pooka clenched his paws into fists. Oh how he wished he could beat some sanity into that psychopath! But unfortunately for him he was bound by his oath as a guardian to never interfere with the lives of adults unless they are directly involved in hurting a child.

_Vvvrrmmmm!_

Bunny's ears twitched and he turned his head just in time to see a streak of black zip down the street through the wake of the Joker's trail of destruction.

_Ah! Good timing Batman…_

With a small tap of his foot the Easter Bunny quickly slid down the magic hole that had suddenly sprung into existence and popped out onto the road, only to jump back as the Dark Knight's dark motor cycle zoomed past him missing hitting him by a hairs breath.

"OY watch it ya gumby!" Bunny growled as he made to run on all fours after the dark bike, invisible to the panicking people on the road. There was another "vrmm" behind him and Bunny's smile widened as he saw the slender figure of girl in purple and black zip alongside him.

He watched them as they split apart at an intersection, choosing to follow the girl's trajectory. Despite her speed it wasn't difficult to follow her, he just followed her strong sense of belief. She may have been nearly a teenager but she and her partner the Boy Wonder, had already seen so many strange marvels in the world that-

_Wait hang on! Hang on! _

Bunny's eyes widened as he felt a surge of fear emanate wildly from Swift. Where was the Boy Wonder? Where was Robin?!

The Pooka had always liked that boy. He was always so light hearted so free like the bird he'd named himself after. Not to mention he was born on the first day of Spring and loved Bunny's egg hunts.

But if he was missing then where could he have-

He quickly looked to the car the Joker was driving in only to see through one of its smashed windows a small red and yellow blur struggling in the black seat.

"Oh no you don't you ruddy jack in the box!"

Then suddenly there was a loud BANG! As the Joker's car suddenly hit another civilian's car and it veered off course.

Bunny's usually cheery face turned seething as he caught sight of the madman driving the vehicle cackle loudly with unnecessary mirth.

"Robin!" a girl yelled out in terror and Bunny quickly saw the girl wonder make to dismount their bikes only to be held back by Batman.

"No Swift stay back! Joker still has the bomb"

_Bomb?_

But even as Bunny watched on with horror, the Joker stepped out of the car, quickly diving into the back seat to drag Robin to stand before him.

There was a sticky silence as the Dark Knight glared at the Clown Prince of Crime, whose grin widened as he moved aside the Boy Wonder's cloak.

There strapped to his chest was a pipe bomb.

"Aw Crikey"

Bunny's ears flattened. God now what could he do. He knew he wouldn't be visible or solid to the adults but he would be to Robin at least. If he were to touch the bomb.

"Let him go" Batman growled but Joker only laughed.

"Give me the statue, then I'll hand your precious little boy blunder back" he flicked out a knife and at once began to trace it along Robin's pale jaw.

"Stop it" Swift cried out as Robin struggled against the older villains hold. His hands were both bound behind his back and were also being twisted horribly by the black gloved hands.

"Aww, Girl Plunder doesn't want to share her birdy boyfriend with Uncle J?" Joker mockingly pouted before sneering up at Batman whose eyes were narrowed into slits "Now Daddy I thought you said you would teach these children some manners before I paid another visit?"

There was a small click and at once the mechanism attached to the pipe bomb on Robin's chest began to beep as a digital countdown began.

"Alright that's it!" Bunny growled. He didn't care about the rules anymore. There was no way in hell he was going to let a kid die on his watch, especially not one who was one of his strongest believers!

With speed that would have made the Flash envious he flung down an exploding egg into the midst. At once multi-coloured blue, pink and green powder blew up in front of the Joker and the Boy Wonder shielding them from view as the Pooka promptly pounced upon his prey.

Within moments the Clown Prince of Crime had had his jaw broken in by a wooden boomerang before crashing to the ground where his knife was kicked away by a furry foot into a sewer.

Robin jumped and would have cried out in surprise as he was suddenly let go, only a large furry paw had pressed itself gently over his mouth and a gruff voice muttered quickly

"When I get this bomb off you kid, run quick"

Robin barely had time to respond when he felt his chest suddenly become free just as his hands were quickly cut off their duck-tape bonds with one swift but precise slice with a sharp blade.

As he turned around to look as the powdery cloud began to disappear he caught sight of a pair of rabbit like ears.

Bunny smirked as the boy's jaw dropped

"Happy Easter kid" he winked and with the bomb in hand he darted away in a flash of fur and shadow.

"Robin!"

"GAH!" Robin cried out as he felt himself getting bowled over into the pavement by a familiar warm body with dark brown hair.

Meanwhile far out in the depths of the ocean, a hole appeared in the sand, and a furry paw quickly pushed out a flickering bomb as it counted down to zero and exploded in a heap of hot bubbling water.

* * *

><p>TADAA! there you have it folks, everyone's favorite Easter Bunny saves the day :)<p>

keep R&Ring for more, i'm open to suggestions as to what Guardian and YJ team member you'd like to see next.


	3. Sandman

**Chapter 3: Sandman**

Washington DC.

Sanderson "Sandy" Mansnoozie smiled as he looked over the large city on his cloud of dreamsand.

No matter how many times he went out on the nightly rounds the sight of every city lit up by the golden glow of the children's dreams was always a wondrous sight to behold.

Or at least it usually was…

Sandy frowned as he looked around the row of buildings below his cloud.

But the only sight that met him was work buildings, closed for the night and empty.

Or were they?

Sandy's frown deepened as he concentrated his mind on the shortest of the buildings, a two storied grey structure with the word CADMUS written in blue on a white sign out front.

_Cadmus…_

Sandy pursed his lips as he lowered his sand cloud for a closer look at the structure.

Over all it was a very bland uninviting structure, but then again most research facilities were, the old guardian reasoned in his head. But there was something odd about Cadmus that Sandy could not just shake off his mind no matter how many times he looked at it.

It was as if the building's façade was just that, a façade. This was not just some genetics laboratory. No. There was something hidden beneath the surface of that institution that was dark and dangerous.

_But how do I find out?_

Sandy narrowed his eyes only to smirk victoriously as he spotted a light spilling from a window on the second floor.

_Hello…now what do we have here?_

He mused as he saw a shadow stride past the window. It was a man, tall middle aged with brown grey-streaked hair tied back in a low ponytail wearing a long white laboratory coat. His brown eyes were set in a frown under his black rimmed glasses, which he resettled on the bridge of his nose as he looked over a stack of papers in his hands.

_Dr Mark Desmond…_

Sandy frowned as he recognised the man's scowl. He had seen the researcher quite often in the Cadmus facility, running in and out or yelling at someone very loudly, or being downright rude and crude. What was it he researched? Genetic sequencing? Or was it manipulation? Or was it curing disease?

Either way to see him up so late and still working at this odd hour of midnight was odd to say the least.

Quickly and quietly as an owl in the night Sandy flew towards the window the adult was standing before and slipped inside.

Desmond bristled as the invisible guardian passed through his body.

"Brr! Dammit Rosemond would it kill you to shut the damn things for once!"

He made to shut the window, doing his best to ignore the strangely icy shiver that had run straight through his body.

_Just the night air_!

The scientist shook his head just as the door to the small office opened and another researcher (Sandy guessed at the sight of the white coat), poked their head through. It was younger dark skinned woman and boy did she look nervous.

"Doctor," she hissed quietly only to flinch a little as Desmond snapped waspishly:

"What is it now Spence?"

The female researcher Spence, gulped slightly.

"Sir its Project Kr. He's…well…uh…he's…" she trailed off biting her lip as Desmond's eyes narrowed dangerously on her.

"He's _what_ Spence?"

Spence shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sir…you know how we've programmed the gnomes to project thoughts into Project Kr?"

"Yes" Desmond's jaw stiffened uncomfortably, his temper hanging on by the thinnest threads as the woman before him mumbled.

"Well…I was, in the lab running some last final checks before I signed out. And the gnomes…well they're detecting odd brain patterns that are normally not being used at this time of day-or-or night in this case" she added with a cough.

"And this is important how?" Desmond raised his eyebrows, intrigue slowly replacing anger though his impatience was still wearing thin.

"Because the brain patterns are continuing to go on even without the gnomes projecting their thoughts into his mind" Spence all but blurted out before pulling herself back as professionally as she could, adding with another cough. "Sir…he's not absorbing the gnomes' thoughts or knowledge…his brainwaves are moving in patterns that are abstract and unlike any that we've ever seen before…and they're doing it all on their own while his body is at rest"

Sandy frowned as he watched Desmond's face split suddenly from confusion, to surprise and then to excitement all within the space of three seconds.

When the doctor spoke his voice was breathless with exhilaration, as if he had just won the lottery.

"He's dreaming? Already? But he's only seven weeks old!"

_He? Seven weeks old?!_

Had Sandy's been mortal he might have had a heart attack. A baby had been born in Cadmus? A baby? And he had had no clue?! And not just any baby. A boy born into a covert genetics project spearheaded by a ruthless despot?!

Sandy barely even heard the rest of the conversation as he quietly followed both the scientists out of the office (still invisible as he floated on his dreamsand) and down a long corridor towards a single lift.

Sandy was quick to sidle his way and squish himself behind the two scientists who both shivered a little as he passed through them like a ghost.

"Chilly night" Spence rubbed her arms but Desmond was too busy grinning triumphantly to himself as he swiped a card into the security pad of the lift and typed in a number.

_Fifty two? Fifty two what?_

Sandy frowned but even as he made to try and peer over the man's shoulder he felt the lift about him give a small jerk, before suddenly zipping down into the darkness.

Sandy scowled as he floated (still invisible) behind Dr Desmond and Dr Spence down a strangely lit red corridor.

As far as the guardian could tell he was very far underground. Fifty two stories under in fact.

His frown of disgust deepened considerably as Desmond rushed towards a big round metal doorway whereupon he swiped in his security details.

The golden dream spirit shook his head as the door began to hiss open. After all his time alive on this earth he should've known that big time geneticists would never settle for small labs and small time research. No they dreamed big. They always did and they always wou-

"By my word!"

Sandy blinked and then his eyes widened in shock.

The door Desmond had opened had revealed a large room. In it were two consoles set with chairs and screens and monitors which beeped and pinged softly in the background as they observed the progress of the glass pod set above them.

It was this pod that had the Sandman's full attention, for inside it was…

…

A boy.

A small seven year old boy.

He had pale skin a thatch of jet black hair above his very sweet, still childishly chubby face. And yet for his age he looked remarkably strong, the muscles on his person lean and well developed as they showed through the white body suit he wore over him. a white body suit with a very familiar red shield with an "S" in the centre.

_Oh moon…_

Sandy's hand clapped over his mouth as he looked over the boy's face. His eyes were twitching a little as were his head, the small movements setting off small screens on the consoles one of which Desmond walked over to.

"By god" the scientist laughed breathlessly "he's actually dreaming"

_No…no he's not…_

Sandy frowned as he caught sight of the child's face scrunch up, a small whine escaping from his lips. It was barely a tiny rasp and yet to the old guardian the meaning behind it could not be clearer.

_No! no way are you having a nightmare on my watch!_

Sandy's frown turned into a fierce glare of determination as without even pausing to think he zoomed his golden cloud of dreamsand straight up to the pod.

He ignored the frantic beeping of the boy's monitors as they picked up his strange readings on the consoles. He could deal with those any time.

With a deft flick of his wrists a tendril of dreamsand flew straight from his cloud and sharply swept out. At once all the lights in the room went out, much to the alarm of Desmond and Spence.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know sir! but these readings"

"Screw the readings get me the power back"

"Sir I-I can't! it's not the power circuit that's out, only the lightbulbs-"

"Then get one of the genomorphs to fix it you stupid fool! Quick! I want power back online!"

_That should keep them busy!_

Sandy smirked as quietly he made to open the glass front of the pod.

There was a tiny hissing sound and a rush of cold air, but Sandy paid it no heed as he leant down to reach for the boy's face which was illuminated only to him in his dreamsand's glow.

_You poor thing…_

Sandy's heart almost broke in two as he saw the darkness in the boy's mind. Saw the bloodshed, saw the violence…saw the dead body in the blue suit and red cape and S shield.

_How could anyone want to make a child do that?!_

Sandy growled as his fingers worked desperately to form a dream in his hands.

_Come on, almost got it, almost…GOT IT!_

He grinned triumphantly just as Desmond yelled out:

"Enough! I will get the emergency power!"

The light clicked on.

Desmond panted for breath his eyes flashing as he looked about the room wildly.

However oddly enough nothing was there.

Only Project Kr sleeping as still as stone in his glass pod. A small smile spread over his young face.

And why was he smiling.

Well the answer for that was simple.

Because he was flying. Because he was free.


End file.
